Game of Thrones - Post Season 7 Finale
by MCJ1
Summary: Set after the events of season 7. Begins with Jon and Daenerys heading North.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

Jon I – White Harbour

He woke up that morning with an empty space beside him. The sheets were still warm infused with her scent. She had not been gone long he knew that. The thought of her was enough to make him ache, he longed for her every second of the day.

They had been sailing from Dragonstone for days. Each night he woke up beside her; Daenerys Targaryen. However, this morning she was not there to greet him. He dressed himself and rushed to the deck of the ship. He knew that's where she would be; Leading her armies to the north. They would be arriving at White Harbour shortly. Where the nightmare would begin again, and this fantasy would die. Where everything would change for him.

Daenerys stood there next to her and hand, Tyrion Lannister and closest friend Missande of Narth. But she was the only one he saw. Jon looked over at her, hair braided and floating in the wind. She was the most beautiful person he had ever lain eyes on. She caught his gaze. So powerful making him feel so vulnerable. Like she was staring deep into his soul.

'Jon could I have a word' Ser Davos of Seaworth called over to him breaking his enchantment. Ser Davos was a great man. One of the Kindest and strongest men that Jon knew.

'Your Grace. We will be arriving shortly.' He paused. 'And I just wanted ensure you knew that some things may have to change' Jon didn't meet his gaze. He understood what he meant and paused for a moment.

'Davos please, its 'My lord', I am no longer your king.'

'Sorry, my lord' Jon waited. Debating whether he wanted this counsel to continue when it had only just begun.

'Is it that obvious?'

'You don't hide it very well I must say.' He smiled at Jon despite the clear nervousness in his eyes.

'I'm not saying this is a change forever my Grace, just for now. Until we gain the support of the northern lords we can't afford to take any chances. We don't want them thinking the reason that you bent the knee to Daenerys was a selfish ambition not for the good of the North'

'I know what I have to do, I know where my loyalties lie and their reasons. My priority is to win this war. That comes before everything else.'

'And we won't be doing that without the support of the North.' Jon nodded in agreement.

'They are not fools, they will be difficult to convince. They will not be happy that you have bent the knee, you know that.'

'I know they are difficult. But they will come to see Daenerys as I do.'

'Well, I hope not quite like you do.' They both laughed a little before he continued.

'She is a good queen I know, but it will take more than that for the northern lords to be convinced.'

'She is fighting for us, and she has dragons. No matter how difficult the Lords can be I imagine they will understand why we need her.'

'I hope so, for all our sakes.' Davos knew that he had made his point clear enough and moved away.

'My lord.'

He caught a flicker of the harbour as it became visible in the distance. As soon as they reached shore he knew everything would change. The war would begin, what induced his dreams would become a reality, he would finally face them.

As he stared out at the sea he saw a glimmer of silver hair in the corner of his eye as Daenerys moved towards him. He could sense Tyrion's uneasy glare behind her as she approached him.

'Your Grace.'

'My lord'. He couldn't help but smile at the formalities. She gazed at him for a moment and then looked out to see White Harbour in the distance. They were silent for a little while. He wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to say so much that he couldn't. Jon just stared at her until he knew the right words to break the silence.

'I guess everything changes now My Grace, back to the war'. He could tell she really understood what he meant. By the flicker of her eyes he could see she had clearly been receiving the same council as Jon had from her hand. She turned to stare into his eyes.

'Maybe, for now it is best... I don't want everything to change though.' She smiled with the corner of her mouth making his bite his lip to resist the urge to embrace her. He lowered his voice.

'Perhaps we can find some arrangement my queen'. He smiled passionately at her and she opened her mouth to speak before they were interrupted. It was Grey worm, the leader of the unsullied. As he spoke her shoulders tensed slightly, barely enough to notice. But she was nervous for what was ahead. Jon was too.

'Your Grace, we have arrived.'

As they arrived on land they were greeted by Lord Manderley and his soldiers. The dragons landed a short distance away from them. The bewilderment and wonder covered each of the men's faces as they saw them, replaced by fear as they heard them call out.

'I think they're hungry.' The men broke from their trance as Daenerys spoke. He could see Lord Manderley was lost for words as he looked towards Jon. Disregarding Daenerys as if she wasn't even there. It made Jon angry.

'It's good to see you again your Grace.'

'Please, I am no longer your king. I have bent the knee to Daenerys of house Targaryen'.

'My lord, I-'He had obviously not been informed of this news until now. Jon could see the shock and anger that spread across his face, he didn't know what to say. Manderley was a proud man and clearly did not like this. He looked around at Daenerys and her men and then at the dragons. He chose then to stay quiet. Jon knew the Northern Lords…

'It is good to have you back. A raven arrived from Winterfell for you this night' He passed it to Jon. He broke the seal of Winterfell. Panic took over his body as his eyes moved over the scroll. He felt weak. It was written my Samwell Tarley, one of his closest friends. He recognised the writing even before he saw his name. Jon didn't even know he was in Winterfell. He was meant to be in _ training to become a Maestor. Jon was silent for a moment, hands shaking. He didn't know where to begin.

'How long is the trek to Winterfell?' He asked with urgency.

'A week at best My lord. But with the snow may make it longer.'

'Jon what is it?' Tyrion had to grab his arm to wake him from his trance. He looked around and the people closest to him, all their faces masked how he felt. He was scared.

'It's Bran.' He paused. Each word was a struggle to get out.

'He saw it, I don't know how but… The wall, it has fallen. The Night King and his armies are through and marching south.'

'How is that possible? Are you sure?' Tyrion did not believe him.

'Samwell wrote this. I trust him with my life, he wouldn't lie.'

'The wall has stood through hundreds of winters and thousands of years. How have they passed through so quickly?'

'The night King… He has a dragon.' He looked across at Daenerys.

'He has Viseryon.'

He could barely hold her gaze. The pain in her eyes broke his heart. He wanted to go to her. Tell her it would be ok. But he couldn't. He couldn't move, he was glued to his spot. Missande and Jorah both stood by the queen. She held on to Jorah's shoulder as her legs gave way. Her dragons were her children, and her child was being used by the night king, as a pawn in his game.

A slight tear fell from her eye as everyone stared at her. Jon could see she was trying with everything to stay strong, to mask her emotions. Tyrion was the one to finally break the ice that no one else could. No one knew what to do.

'We march North now. Ready the Dothraki the unsullied.' Lord Manderley called over to him as everyone broke apart. He watched as Daenerys rushed off and Missande followed quickly after her. He wanted to follow her, he knew she would be broken and needed him now. But they needed the support of the Northern Lords. They needed everyone to be united and Jon knew that. He walked over to Manderley as Daenerys hurried away.

Jaime I – Ride to Winterfell

He was a few days from King's Landing. It was breathing room. He knew that Cersei would send someone after him. She couldn't kill him then in front of her, but she would now: Now that he had truly betrayed her.

As he entered the Tavern he had a lot of looks his way despite no one knowing who he really was. He wore gloves to cover his golden hand and a plain cloak, he did not look like a Lannister. He would tell people he was just a traveller, heading home to _ before the long winter came. But no one would probably care to ask.

He made his way to a table. The tavern was quite empty, not many people travelled this path in this weather, it was a long and hard trek. As he looked up from where he sat he saw a familiar face smirking down at him.

'Are you here to kill me? She only sent you?' It was Bron, the sell sword. Cersei had sent him.

'What is that supposed to mean? I could kill you right now if I wanted.'

'And is that what you want?

'You still owe me a castle. I'll get that from you with another queen if I must. Or from your brother, he always said he'd pay me double.'

'Lannisters always pay- '

'Don't fucking say it.' He paused for a moment.

'I sent the rest of the men to Dragonstone and killed the ones who came with me. I knew it wouldn't take me long to catch up with you. You are a piece of shit on a horse.'

'I have one hand.' Bron smirked at Jaime, he loved to insult him.

'Why did you do it?' Bron asked. 'Why march North?'

'You saw what I saw. That thing. I have to help.'

'And you alone think you're going to make a difference? She has three dragons you know and you're a one-handed Lannister'

'I made an oath. And it's one I intend to keep, we must win this war, or we lose everything..' Bron paused.. Jaime was happy he chose not to make a remark at this. Even someone as self-motivated as him understood how important this was

'How long is it to Winterfell?'

'Another few weeks at best. Maybe longer with this snow.'

'And with you.' He laughed at his own joke and Jaime just looked at him in pity but Bron didn't care.

'Snow in the south. That's something I'd never thought I'd see.'

Jaime and Bron looked up. A large, fat boy was staring down at them holding 2 large pies on a tray in his hands. He bought them to the table and spoke nervously. He gave them both worried glances.

'Your Pie's my lords.'

'My Lords? We're just common travellers.'

'Your Jaime Lannister' He whispered.

'I could recognise you from a mile away'

'Who are you boy?'

'People call me hot pie.'

'Why, because you eat them all?' Bron laughed to himself once again, the boy hot pie had clearly heard this joke before.

'How do you know who I am?'

I'm from King's Landing, I saw you once riding off to battle once and I will never forget it.' He paused.

'Where are you heading?' Bron looked over at him as he debated what to say, encouraging him not to be stupid with his eyes.

'Dragonstone.' He paused.

'And we must leave now, long road ahead. We'll take the pies with us.'

'And ale' Bron added. The boy nodded. It was too dangerous to stay here before word spread of who he was, he was hated everywhere in Westeros and soon there would be a price on his head. The boy collected their goods and passed them over.

'It's on the house my lord's. I made them myself. Many people don't realise the secrets to making pies. You have to- 'Bron interrupted him and gave him a gold coin. It was unlike Bron to give away his money when he didn't have to, but it was painful listening to the fat boy talk.

'Thanks kid. But we must be off.' They quickly left the tavern and climbed onto their horses.

'Should we have killed him?' Bron asked.

'What was the point. Did you see him? No one will believe a word of what he says.' He paused.

'And We'll be gone far enough before anyone tries to come after us. He thinks we're going the other direction.' He paused.

'Well then, we better get moving. Long, hard ride ahead. '

'Not as hard as listening to the fat kid talk about pies.' They laughed together as they rode off. Jaime was happy for the company. Bron was probably his only friend left in the world, and Jaime knew he would betray him in an instant. Especially if there was a castle involved.

Sansa I - Winterfell

Sansa had never seen her sister like this before. She could tell she was filled with excitement. Arya paced the room, trying to calm herself.

'Arya, stop pacing.' Sansa was getting angry at her sister. She was giddy, she never had a connection with Jon like Arya did. She wasn't anticipating his return, she was nervous. He had bent the knee without consulting her, just thinking about it filled her with anger. Arya no longer paced but stood completely still, which made Sansa even more uncomfortable.

Voices called from outside and a guard rushed in.

'My Lady's, our scouts have spotted your brothers party. They will be arriving soon.' Before Arya had chance to move, they heard a screeching noise from above. She looked through the windows of the great hall and saw them.

'Dragon's.' She whispered with awe and utter disbelief. Despite hearing the stories, she never truly believed that she would see one in the flesh. Arya smiled widely at her as she looked out of the window before they walked outside. Arya walked a few paces in front of her going as quickly as she could down to the courtyard. They all stood there, waiting. The remaining starks. Sansa, Arya and Bran. A few others stood around them. Samwell Tarley, Gilly, a few of the Northern lords who would be less than happy to see Jon walk through the gates.

The moment she saw him. Arya was gone. He was the first through the gates walking next to a few others. None of whom she recognised except from Lord Tyrion and Manderley. Lord Tyrion, the last time she had seen him they had been husband and wife. At the wedding, that was it, when Tyrion had killed Joffrey. Or someone had, she didn't know who.

Arya ran to Jon and jumped into his arms. They were both ecstatic, Arya looked as if she may cry, and Jon did too. They didn't let go of each other for a while. It took Sansa back to a time when it was simpler, before they had all left Winterfell, and everything had changed. Sansa felt a tinge of Jealously as she watched them together. Arya could barely control her emotion as he came over to greet the rest of his family. She smiled wider than Sansa had ever seen, it scared her a little. Jon hugged Sansa and then Bran, he was speechless. Bran's expression still went unchanged even after the reunion with his brother, he truly was lost.

Jon hugged Samwell and greeted a few others. They were brothers on the night's watch, he was probably the closest friend Jon had. But Samwell seemed to look at him with pity as well as respect. Sansa did not dwell on it. Arya embraced Jon again before he had chance to talk.

'I… I don't even know what to say. I thought you both were dead. I… I have missed you all so much.' Arya could not contain her smile listening to Jon's soothing voice. She was utterly speechless.

'Bran, Arya where have you been all these years? I never heard from you.'

'I have been training.' Jon looked at her, questioning, asking for more.

'It's a long story.'

'Mine too. I became the three-eyed raven. And I know how long yours is.' She could see Jon's confused expression. He looked at his Brother but did not know him anymore. They had all changed so much but he was no longer Brandon Stark, he was something entirely different, beyond Sansa's comprehension.

Jon smiled at his family. He turned around, clearly looking for someone. She saw him meet the gaze of a silver haired women. _I have heard the dragon queen is quite beautiful_. Little finger's words came back to her. That must be her she thought, Daenerys Targaryen. She walked towards Jon.

'Your Grace, this is my Family. Arya, Brandon and Sansa.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you all, I've heard so much about you.' She smiled at them kindly, but spoke to them as if they were children, this made Sansa fill with anger. She held it down.

'Winterfell welcomes you my queen, I hope the Journey was not too rough?'

'It was a long road, but I am glad to finally be here.' She smiled at them again, but Sansa's expression remained unchanged. She wondered what her siblings thought of this Dragon queen.

'No matter how much I want to hear from you all, I think it must wait. We must gather in the great hall, there are a lot of matters to discuss.' Daenerys walked back to her hand and they began to move as a family. The starks reunited after all this time, a family once again.

'Your sword, you still have it after all this time' Jon looked down at Arya, her sword sheathed in her belt.

'It's called needle.' Arya smiled at Jon and he laughed. Their bond was unbreakable, it always would be. They were interrupted as they looked at each other. Sansa pushed Bran in his Chair towards the great hall as he caught Jon's attention.

'I need to speak with you, Jon'. He glanced back at his brother's emotionless face. She could see Jon's hurt expression.

'This evening, Bran. Once this meeting is over.'

" _You are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, queen of the Andals and the first men, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, breaker of chains and mother of dragons_."

There was no doubt in Sansa's mind that Daenerys was beautiful. Her silver hair and her powerful eyes. She could see now what Lord Baylish had meant, how so many men had fallen in love with her. She was still undecided what she thought of this queen. The main reason of her uncertainty due to Jon's recklessness in bending the knee, it was unlike him. He was next to speak.

'My lords and my Lady's. As you know I have bent the knee to Daenerys Targaryen' She looked around as he spoke. Many of the Lord's muttered and shook their heads as he talked but no one dared to speak against him, yet. She had already heard their complaints for weeks before his arrival, but they did not speak out now.

'Daenerys is willing to fight for us and, as you already know, fire kills whites. There are two very large dragons out there which will be essential in the wars to come. Her Men will fight for us as well. The armies of Dothraki and Unsullied.' She watched as Jon looked across at Daenerys, wondering what to say next. By the way he looked at her he could see there was something between them. Some unspoken thing, Baylish had been right. She just hoped the Northern lords didn't notice.

'She is also the rightful heir to the iron throne. Not because of her birth right, but because she is the queen that the seven kingdom needs. We need to be united now if we hope to stand a chance of defeating the night king. We must put the past behind us.' It was silent for a moment before the Northern Lords finally called out, voicing their opinions.

'Her Father killed our families. Your family.'

'And his Son kidnapped and raped Lyanna. I will never trust a Targaryen.' Jon retaliated quickly.

'Do not judge her by the sins of her family. I have seen her save countless innocent lives. And more importantly, she is here. She has come to fight for us. Is that not enough?' The chatter continued even as Jon spoke. He couldn't get the attention of the lords, no one listened to what he said even as he shouted over them. He slammed his fists against the table and the chatter died down. Sansa looked at him, anger filled his eyes. He no longer had the same respect from the lords as he did before.

'You chose me as your King. You trusted me to make these choices. I have chosen her as my queen because she deserves it, because we need her.' Jon had done a poor job at convincing the lords of his actions. It was near silent for a moment before anyone said anything, Lyanna Mormont of Bear island was the first to do so.

'I pledged my allegiance to you my Lord and you trust in her, so I will bend the knee. We need all the help we can get in the war to come. We are _all_ loyal to you.' Lyanna looked around the room at the other Northern rulers. Sansa could sense there was still some dismay in the room, but people were beginning to listen. Jon nodded at her as she sat down. He clearly appreciated the courage and loyalty from the little bear. Daenerys rose from her chair; her expression was unreadable. Purely from the way she stood at the front of the room Sansa could see she was a born ruler.

'My Lords and Lady's. I am not asking you to bend the knee, that isn't why I'm here.' There were some murmurs at this. Sansa herself was surprised.

'But we must put these troubles behind us for the sake of Westeros. For the sake of the people. We must come together if we are to win this war. I am here to help, I want to save the north, not conquer it.' The Lords went quiet after Daenerys spoke. She hadn't gained their support, but they were learning to accept her just from this, and so was Sansa.

'We must come together, this is bigger than us. Tomorrow we begin preparations for the war. As most of you have already heard the night King and his armies have passed the wall and marching south. Bran estimates anywhere under 4 weeks before they arrive.' Whispers and worried looks passed through the hall as Jon spoke.

'You must gather your soldiers and bring everyone from surrounding villages and forts to Winterfell. Send ravens to all the bannermen of house stark, we need every fighter we can get. There is no time to waste. The battle will commence here. We must be ready.'


	2. Chapter 2

Arya I - Winterfell

Arya was pleased to see Sansa and to see Brandon. But being reunited with Jon was something else. He had changed a lot since she last saw him. He had grown, he was muscular from head to toe, he stood taller, more confident than he had before. His brooding look had not been replaced, he was still so moody but who could blame him. No matter the changes, he was still the Jon Snow she knew.

As she walked through the courtyard she looked up. She wondered where the dragons were now. She could not see them flying above. And their queen, Daenerys Stormborn or whatever her name was. Arya liked her. She didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was the fact she could ride dragons, or the fact Jon was so obviously in love with her, and how she loved him back. That was real, it made Arya trust her more. But if she hurt him, well, she would do anything for Jon. Her life would not end well to say the least.

She didn't know where he would be this evening. Her training had finished. She rushed all she could in hope to catch him before nightfall. She walked towards the great hall but heard his voice sooner than expected. He sat with Brandon and Samwell Tarley in his study. She was elated to hear him but did not want to interrupt so waited outside before she found the appropriate moment to enter. She heard the voices from within.

'It's so good to see you both again. It's been too long.' He paused.

'So, you're the three-eyed raven? That's how you knew the wall had fallen?'

'Yes, it's a long story, for another time.'

'So, what was it you wanted to tell me? What have you seen, more news on the night king?' It was silent for a moment before Bran spoke.

'I know who your mother is.' Arya stood there silently as she heard Bran talk. Why hadn't he told her this? She could feel the tension from within the room. Jon stayed silent, Arya barely breathed.

'Your mother was Lyanna stark'. Arya was glued to her place. She didn't know what to do.

'But father, that's his- You must be wrong Bran Father would never- '

'Eddard is not your father. You are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna stark. Your name is not Jon, It's Aegon.' Samwell quickly butted in.

'I-Well, Gilly and I, we found an annulment of Rhaegar's and Lyanna's annulment in the high septons diary. Jon, you know what his means... They were married. You are no bastard Jon.' He paused.

'Jon, you are the rightful heir to the iron throne.' The room was silent.

Jon II

He couldn't breathe. Could it be true. Everything Bran had seen before had been true, but this couldn't be. This changed everything.

'Show me Brandon.'

'I can't Jon. The last person who shared my visions, it changed them. It could kill you. You have to trust me.' He looked at Bran and then Samwell, he knew no matter how much it hurt him that they were telling the truth. Anger and sadness filled up inside him. His whole life was a lie. He wasn't a bastard, but he wasn't Ned Starks son. That had been all he ever wanted in life, to be Ned Starks true born son. He was a trueborn, but his father wasn't ned. He didn't know what to think, it was all too much for him to understand, he still didn't quite believe what he'd been told.

'I thought it best to tell you before anyone else- '

'No.' Jon stopped him quickly and sternly.

'People cannot know, not right now. Not with the war coming. There cannot be any distractions if we are to defeat the night king. The northern lords will not follow me if they find out who I really am. Are you the only people that know of this?' They both nodded as if understanding his decision. But Samwell continued.

'But Jon you are the rightful and heir to the iron throne and Daenerys- '

'Stop. Please. I have no intention of sitting on the iron throne.'

'But Jon- '

'Stop Samwell. That is not important right now. We have to win this war.' His thoughts were everywhere. He didn't know what to do or what to think. It was Bran who spoke next, he could barely concentrate on what he was saying.

'The decision is yours Jon, but I think it would be wise to tell her. To tell Daenerys.' Jon went to cut him off, but Bran continued. He had no sympathy for the way Jon felt. Jon was still shaking in shock, the reality of it all was beginning to sink in. Adrenaline still rushed through his body, but his breaths began to slow. This changed so much that Jon couldn't even bare to think about.

'This information may prove useful in the war to come, you will see.' Jon didn't understand what Bran meant but he listened.

'And this burden may way you down if you carry it alone. You must tell her, we can't have any distraction in the wars ahead. I am sorry Jon, you may not want to right now, but I think you know it's the right thing to do'

Daenerys I – Winterfell

She climbed carefully from the bath tub and into her robes before Missande began with her hair. Un-braiding it piece by piece. She shivered as she came from the heat of the bath tub to the cold of her room. The fire roared on but the empty room was still cold.

'So, what do you think of this place, your grace?' She loved the company of Missande. Her voice so calming and friendship so real. She trusted no one more than this woman.

'I'm unsure yet. I know that the people do not like me, but maybe that will change.'

'I'm sure it will your grace. And this Jon Snow?'

'What about this _Jon Snow_?' She could feel her friend smiling behind her as her fingers brushed through her hair.

'Well you two have certainly been getting along well and he is rather handsome'. They laughed together.

'I don't think there's time for that now. Not with the war coming.'

'I think we both know that's a lie.'

'And Grey Worm?' She changed the subject subtly.

'He is well your grace.'

'What happened between you two? You never told me.' She smiled and Missande began to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Come in.' She answered. Just looking at him made her heart beat a little faster. Jon Snow stood in the doorway of her quarters.

'I can come back later, if that is best?' Daenerys looked across at Missande who immediately rose.

'No, my lord, I was about to leave anyway.' Missande smiled and shut the door behind her as she left. She rose from her chair and wanted to immediately rush to him; To embrace him and feel his lips against hers. She hadn't told him the way she felt, she thought he already knew that she was in love with him. But saying it out loud made it so real.

It was not the lust she felt for Darrio or the way she learnt to love with Drogo. But it was true, burning passion and affection. She had never felt this way before, to crave something so deeply. But something held her back at this moment.

'I think we need to talk about something.' He hesitantly spoke. She sat next to him on her bed as they spoke.

'I found out today who I really am. I am not Eddard Starks son.' She was confused, she didn't know how this was possible. He couldn't meet her eye, something was wrong.

'What is it Jon?'

'My name isn't Jon it's Aegon. I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. They married in secret and my mother died giving birth to me.' She didn't know what to think. They stayed silent for a little while, neither knew what to say next. There were so many complications that her mind traced across. They were of the same blood. Would the north accept this? And Jon, he was the rightful heir to the Iron throne.

How could she not have noticed? The way the dragon's acted around him, he was of their blood, he could control them. She could even now see the fire that burned in his eyes. She broke the silence.

'Who knows?'

'Myself, Samwell and Bran. No one else.' She looked him in the eyes, those deep brown eyes.

'And what do you think? About, us.' He was taken aback by the question.

'I don't know how I feel.'

'Well has it changed the way you feel about me?' She knew she was being selfish asking this, but she couldn't resist, this was all that mattered to her. He looked into her eyes.

'We are of the same blood. We are related.'

'To keep the blood line pure Targaryen's have wed one another- '

'I know. And it should bother me, but it doesn't. And it hasn't changed that I think about you every second of the day, and that I can't keep my eyes off you, but- 'She cut him off with a kiss. The fire burned between them, she never wanted to let him go. He looked deep into her eyes, she knew how he felt about her.

'You once said anything before the word but is… What was it? Horse shit?' He smiled and laughed at her.

'That was not horse shit. That was the truth.' He paused, and she smiled at this. But his saddened expression remained on his face. She went to grab his hand, but he pulled away.

'But, Daenerys. No matter how I feel for you this cannot work.' She stopped breathing at that moment.

'Not right now at least. The northern lords, I know they won't except it, we need them.'

'Fuck what everyone thinks.'

'Daenerys- '

'I'm in love with you Jon Snow, and that's all that matters to me.' She had finally said it out loud, but he couldn't meet her eyes, he just looked at his feet. This was supposed to be a magical moment but all she felt was pain.

'That's why it can't work. It's a distraction being together, everyone's lives depend on us.'

'A distraction? That's what this is?' She could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she held them down. She was angrier now than she had ever been. Not just at him, but at this whole stupid world; the night king, Cersei and everyone else who wanted to tear them apart. He stood up quickly still not meeting her eyes.

'I'm sorry Dany.'

It was early morning when she woke. Wishing to be wrapped in his arms, but she was alone. She felt more alone now than she ever had.

Sickness took over her body suddenly as she woke. She moved from the bed quickly and threw up into a bucket that sat by her bed. She sat there for a while, tired, ill and full of sadness.

After Jon had left last night, she had drunk... Rather a lot. She called Tyrion to her chambers, and he always knew how to drown his sorrows. She hadn't told him about Jon, it wasn't her place to. And he didn't ask for once. Tyrion knew she needed him and he was there for her.

When Missande came into her room that morning, she was sick again.

'Your Grace, are you ok? Let me fetch the maestor.'

'No, don't, please. He has more pressing matters than my sickness.' She couldn't face anyone else this morning feeling like this. Not after last night.

'I think I just drank a little too much.' Missande looked around at the empty goblets and spilled wine across the floor.

'I guess Tyrion is to blame for this.' She laughed with her friend before sickness took over her body once again.

'Let me at least fetch you something from the Maestor.' Daenerys was too tired to argue so let her friend go. She didn't need this sickness right now. Her head was already clouded with all her thoughts, she had to focus now, for the sake of her people.

The Hound I – The wall

'What the Fuck was that?' He only stopped now he couldn't see them, see it. Gendry stood next to him speechless, his mouth was open, but no words came out.

'We have to get to Winterfell.'

'It's a three-week ride with no rest, we need to get a raven there.' Gendry spoke, his voice raspy and full of panic from what he had just seen.

'Have you not seen what just happened? There are no ravens are left.'

'Then we need to get to castle black. We can send one there.' A rustling came from behind them. They went silent and looked-for cover. They were stranded here, they could be surrounded in an instant with nowhere to go. They both drew their swords. He was going to kill as many of these bastards as he could before they went down.

'For fucks sake' He whispered. They couldn't see anything. The snow was too heavy, he could barely see fiver feet in front of him. He held his sword straight out in front of him and it was knocked from his hand. A figure jumped onto him knocking him to the ground. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

'How did you escape?' There was 5 of them. Tormund, Beric and others he barely knew.

'We managed to get to the bottom before it was destroyed. I don't know how we survived. We have to move now, there's no time to waste.'

'To where? It's 3 weeks to Winterfell, we need to warn them.' Everyone looked at each other until Tormund took control.

'Half of us go to Winterfell and half to castle black. Tell them the wall has fallen and to abandon their post. We need everyone back at Winterfell for the battle, that's our only hope.' No one disagreed.

Arya II - Winterfell

She hadn't slept much that night. Thinking about what she heard. Her brother - well her cousin, was a Targaryen. Heir to the Iron throne. Did she say anything? She needed to speak to Jon. That was the right thing to do.

She was up early that morning, it was still dim, but the sun was just rising. She would begin her training before they congressed in the great hall. She needed to find Jon before that.

The dragons were flying low around the castle before they landed within the gates. She wanted to ride one, the way the dragon queen did. She wondered if Jon could too. She heard him before she saw him. His loud, heavy steps and constant sighs. She knew it was Jon.

'Arya, what are you doing out here?'. He looked startled.

'I could ask you the same thing.' She looked at Jon.

'I… I just needed to get out. I couldn't sleep.'

The dragons made a sound that made both Arya and Jon turn around before she had chance to speak. Jon looked over to them and slowly walked closer. They stared at him but made no movements. Arya couldn't believe her eyes. They were so calm in his presence, even as his hand ran up their snout. She knew he was testing himself. Seeing if what he heard was true or whether it was all a big joke. But watching him with the dragons, she knew it was true. He really was a Targaryen.

'Interesting how they trust you so much Jon.'

'I think they have grown to like me.' She could see his expression had changed slightly as he spoke. His body tensed and he moved away from the dragons and walked back to Arya.

'Jon, I was wondering if I could speak to you.' Jon looked down to her and his expression changed, he smiled at her. She loved him like a brother. Even though he no longer was by blood.

'What is it Arya?'

'Jon, I overheard you yesterday.' His face went slightly paler and his shoulders tensed.

'I heard you speaking to Bran, and Samwell. I know who you are.' He didn't know what to say. His body filled with anger. He spoke in a harsher tone than she expected.

'That was a private conversation Arya. You were eaves dropping?'

'I didn't mean to. It's just… I wanted to see you and then I overheard it… I'm sorry Jon.' She paused.

'You wouldn't have told me?' She couldn't hide the hurt in her voice. She had become good at controlling her emotions but now, with Jon, she needed to show him how she felt.

'Arya, do you even need to ask? Of course I would have. You're my sister. Well cousin- '

'You will always be my brother Jon, no matter what. But you know what this means.'

'You know I have no interest in the throne Arya.'

'I know that. But you are a Targaryen. You have Dragons blood. This could be more useful than you know.' Jon thought about what Arya said, the importance of who he was seemed to dawn on him.

'You could ride a bloody Dragon Jon. Do you know how much that will help?'

'Well, I don't know if I could? I don't speak valerian. There's so many things.' Jon seemed distant at that moment. His eyes moved to the dragons.

'But it could be Jon. _Valar Doheries'_ She paused but he didn't understand.

'All men must serve.'

'Maybe you should be the one riding a dragon.' He smiled for a moment, clearly forgetting about the matters at stake. Just enjoying being with his sister as she was enjoying every moment with him.

'There is a lot to think about. But I am glad that you know. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. I didn't know what you would think of me.' She smiled at him.

'Does she know? The dragon queen?'

'Yes, I told her.' That's all he had to say for Arya to understand not to question any further. She now understood why he was brooding even more than usual. She could see the pain in his eyes as he looked down. She had never seen him like this, she thought she even saw tears fill his eyes. She changed the subject quickly.

'Jon. I don't care what your name is, your still my brother no matter what. Nothing has changed, nothing will ever change.' They smiled at each other. They had a bond stronger than with anyone else in her family. And nothing could alter this. She finished her training and let Jon go to the great hall, one day she wished to train with him but today there were more important matters to attend to. The plans for war would begin now.

Jon III - Winterfell

The council was madness. No one could agree on anything. Jon and Daenerys, they were the ones who had to make the decisions, but he could barely hear himself think.

'We need oil. My Dothraki will begin to dig trenches around the walls and we need oil to fill them, so my dragons can set them alight.'

'Your Grace, I will get my people to bring our resources to aid you in this.'

'As will I.' People seemed to listen when she spoke. She had that authority that oozed from her. She hadn't met his eyes since she entered the hall. She spoke in her distant voice, she was just his queen now, nothing more. He knew it had to be this way.

'Thank you, my lords.' Jon continued from her.

'Make sure that everyone from the surrounding villages and the castles north of Winterfell have retreated within our walls. We will make space for them. The battle will commence here, we need your soldiers ready and the people in our protection.' It was silent for a short while before more questions sprung out.

'And the Lannister's army. What role do they play in this plan?'

'We have not heard word of their travels, but it may only be a few days before they arrive. There are forty thousand soldiers and they will fight with- '

'Your Grace. I'm sorry to interrupt but my little birds have told me that the Lannister armies have not marched north. They remain in King's Landing, all of them.' As Varys spoke Jon saw the anger flare inside of Daenerys as she looked towards Tyrion. The room sparked alight as people called out in anger.

'That lying whore.'

'Never trust a Lannister.' The Northerners called out. The room spiralled from control. Daenerys was calm as she spoke, controlling the room, trying her best not to fuel the madness. She raised her voice above the shouts of the Lords.

'Then we will make do with what we have. The real battle is in the North and we must do everything we can to stop them, even without her help.' There was a lot to do and no time to waste, Daenerys knew that. But Jon could see the hurt in her eyes. The death of her dragon; It had been for nothing. He felt the guilt build up inside of him. It was his idea to find the white walker, to take it to Cersei. People had died, her dragon had died, all for this alliance. And Cersei had betrayed them.

Tyrion was next to speak, subtly changing the subject away from his family.

'Your Grace, there is one other matter we haven't discussed.' He paused.

'The matter of the ice dragon and how we can destroy it.' Jon could see it pained Daenerys to even discuss this. It was already bad enough to hear that her Dragons death was in vein, and now we had to talk about destroying it. He wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't even look at him.

'Cersei, she used something. Something to fire a spear at Drogon when I flew against the Lannister forces. It injured him.' Jon took over from Daenerys.

'We could use Dragon glass on the spears. But we need smiths, we need them to start building these now. We can place them on the walls.'

'What if dragon glass cannot destroy it?' Lords continued to question this plan.

'Then we use my dragons.'

'My lords' She gave them a simple nod and people began to scatter the room. After a short while it was only Jon's family and friends who remained, although he would prefer it to be just the two of them right now, he needed to speak to her.

He wanted to take back all that he had said. He was wrong, being away from her was more of a distraction. Their time apart hadn't changed his feelings, only enhanced them. He couldn't even spend a night away from her, she was all he thought about. Arya was the first to speak at this smaller gathering.

'My queen, you will ride Drogon yes? But who will ride his brother?' Jon was nervous, he knew what Arya was doing but she was playing a dangerous game, it was too much too risk right now. Even in front of his family and friends this conversation was treacherous. This wasn't what Daenerys needed to hear right now.

'Jon seems to have a special connection with them, maybe he could-' Davos was the one to interrupt as Arya spoke.

'I'm sorry to interrupt but Jon is a stark. He cannot touch a dragon, let alone fly one.'

'No that may not be true.' Jon could see Tyrion thinking to himself as he spoke, trying to understand, putting together the pieces of the puzzle.

'I've seen him with them. The dragon's, they trust him. It might be worth a try.'

'Maybe Starks and the wolves have some sort of connections with the dragons. Maybe that's how Jon can get near them' Arya's lie was poor, but it was good enough to hold back any further arguments.

'Why does he need a rider? Can Rhaegal not fly alone?' Sansa had been quiet, but when she looked at Jon she seemed angry, he could tell she thought they were wasting time discussing this matter. Tyrion was the one to reason with her which Jon was thankful for. He did not want to get involved with this argument.

'Rhaegal flies with Drogon. We need the ability to flank, to take different vantage points or both dragons could go down.' Tyrion paused.

'And then we're fucked.'

'It's your choice my Grace.' Jon spoke out. Maybe this is what Bran had meant when he said his heritage would play an important role in the war to come, he had to take this risk. Daenerys met his eyes for the first time, but he couldn't read her.

'Ok.' Her answer was blunt. He wondered whether she was truly ok with this. She probably hated him after what he had said, what he had done.

'We should get started then.'

He followed her lead. She seemed angry as they walked past the castle walls in silence, this was no surprise. She walked fast and heavy footed, her fists tensed beside her.

'My grace. Are you sure you're ok with this?' She continued to walk outside the gates of Winterfell towards the dragons, still refusing to turn around to look at Jon. But her anger was not directed purely at him.

'I should never have trusted her. My dragon died for this. And she manipulated us.'

'We will make her pay.'

'We have to win this war first. Which makes it a lot harder without her armies. I should have taken my dragons and burnt her whilst I had the chance.' Jon grabbed her hand stopping her. She looked around to make sure that no one could see them, then down at his hand. He didn't care. They were out of the castle now. She pulled her hand away from him, he felt the guilt and sadness rise within him again. He continued anyway.

'That's not you Dany. You're a good ruler and that's why you're here, fighting for your people.' She smiled at him.

'Dany.' She laughed at him. At that moment it seemed as if the night before didn't even happen.

'Sorry I forgot you didn't like that name.'

'No, it's ok.' She smiled.

'I suppose I could get used to it.' Get used to it? Jon didn't know what she meant by this. In his moment of hesitation, her expression changed. She was back to being his queen. She looked away and continued outwards from the castle. He took her hand again and pulled her close. In that moment he kissed her, and never wanted to let her go again. She pulled away and looked at him. That look, which was enough alone to make him fall onto his knees and beg for her forgiveness, beg for her to take him back. He didn't know what to say.

'I thought you didn't want this. You made that very clear last night.' He felt a pang of regret within him as she unwrapped herself from his arms.

'I was stupid. I didn't know what to think then, my thoughts were everywhere, I was angry. And I took it out on you, I'm so sorry.'

'You hurt me Jon- '

'I wish I could take it back, your all I want. And your right, fuck everyone else, we're all that matters.' She laughed at him, knowing that wasn't really him speaking, just his emotions.

'I love you Dany, I've never felt this way before and I was stupid to think I could change the way I feel. Words can't describe what I think about you. You're the most beautiful, smart, kind – 'She was the one to kiss him this time. They looked deep into each other's eyes and he knew she felt the same. They had both said it now and nothing could brake them apart.

Their moment was interrupted as dragons flew over and landed a short distance away from them. Jon was nervous, but more excited. He was happy again. He was going to ride a dragon. He walked over to Rhaegal. He reached out his hand and felt the scales that covered the dragon's snout. He could feel the deep breathes of the Dragon as he relaxed beneath his hand, Rhaegal stared at him but did not react to Jon's touch. Daenerys watched over him.

'Are you ready?'

'Aye, as ready as I'll ever be I suppose.' She climbed upon Drogon with ease and Jon copied. Rhaegal stayed calm as he slowly climbed onto his back. He sat down, finding a comfortable position behind him.

'You know I don't speak any valerian, right?' Jon called over to her. She laughed at him. She spoke in her mother tongue.

 _'_ _soves'_

The dragons took off. Jon held on for his life. It was breath taking. He looked over at her, her hair blew back in the wind as she rode Drogon and laughed at him. He grabbed the spine of Rhaegal, moving him beneath him. He was gaining control. He looked down. He watched as Winterfell became a speck in the distance. So small, so meaningless as he rode higher into the sky. The wind blew in his face and nothing seemed real.

He was riding a dragon. He really was a Targaryen. And in that moment, it didn't seem so bad.


End file.
